


La senpai ti porta in paradiso

by TatsuEigo



Series: Nono Pornfest - Maridichallenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Yachi si era messa d'accordo per andare a casa della senpai Shimizu per farsi aiutare con un argomento di matematica che non aveva ben capito, non si sarebbe immaginata di finire nuda sul letto sfatto della sua senpai; doveva ammettere che ne era stata sempre attratta nonostante tutto: in fondo era davvero una splendida ragazza e più o meno tutti i ragazzi le andavano dietro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La senpai ti porta in paradiso

**Nick autore:** TatsuEigo  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Titolo:** La senpai ti porta in paradiso  
 **Personaggi:** Hitoka Yachi, Kiyoko Shimizu  
 **Pairing:** Shimizu/Yachi  
 **Genere:** erotico, romantico  
 **Avvisi:**   
**Rating:** rosso  
 **Prompt:** Cunnilingus  
  
Quando Yachi si era messa d'accordo per andare a casa della senpai Shimizu per farsi aiutare con un argomento di matematica che non aveva ben capito, non si sarebbe immaginata di finire nuda sul letto sfatto della sua senpai; doveva ammettere che ne era stata sempre attratta nonostante tutto: in fondo era davvero una splendida ragazza e più o meno tutti i ragazzi le andavano dietro... Eppure in quella stanza la cosa era davvero diversa: era lei stessa ad essere distesa in mezzo a quelle coperte, mentre la porta era stata chiusa a chiave poco prima e ormai era completamente nuda sotto gli occhi attenti dell'altra, che si celavano come sempre dietro agli occhiali che indossava sempre. Anche la senpai era nuda e Yachi non poteva negare che avesse davvero un corpo fantastico: il proprio, a confronto, sembrava ancora quello di una ragazzina, nonostante avesse solo due anni di differenza. La vide spostarsi un ciuffo che gli era appena andato davanti al viso e sorridere per rilassarla. "Non preoccuparti Hitoka... Starai benissimo." e il sorriso che apparve sul suo viso in quel preciso momento ebbe il potere di sciogliere ogni paura che la più piccola stava provando. "S-si, Kiyoko-senpai!" Yachi spostò la testa di lato, in evidente imbarazzo, per come si sentiva: non aveva mai fatto cose simili e non sapeva davvero nulla. "Limitati a chiudere gli occhi e lasciarti trasportare da ciò che ti farò provare." la voce candida di Kiyoko le entrò nelle orecchie come una forte verità, mentre la senpai con le mani iniziava ad accarezzarlo il corpo, a partire dai seni ben pronunciati."K-Kiyoko-senpai!" andò a coprirsi il viso con le mani, davvero fin troppo imbarazzata ora: era una semplice carezza ai seni, però... Non ce la poteva fare: sarebbe morta ancor prima di arrivare in fondo al tutto. "Shhh."   
Sembrava un sibilo di un serpente, ma contemporaneamente era un invito a non dire nulla e fare ciò che le aveva detto poco prima, quindi alla fine Yachi si decise a chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi andare completamente... Le dita esperte di Kiyoko andarono a stuzzicare i capezzoli fino a farli inturgidire e infine a succhiarli lievemente, strappando un gemito sommesso di piacere alla kouhai; "Brava" soffiò al suo orecchio, prima di scendere con il viso fino al suo sesso: le labbra erano già dischiuse e vi intravedeva gocce di umore e la cosa la fece ridacchiare sotto i baffi: era così facile eccitarla in quel modo? Non erano nemmeno a metà di ciò che aveva intenzione di fare. Si tolse gli occhiali per non essere scomoda e si avvicinò al sesso dell'altra, che non presentava peluria: quello era decisamente un punto a favore; non era di certo igienico se così non fosse stato. La lingua iniziò il suo percorso sul clitoride, che iniziò a suggere con una certa delicatezza: voleva farle provare molto piacere, non farle del male... Le mani di Yachi si strinsero a pugno sulle lenzuola, mentre si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore, cercando di non apparire troppo molesta nei suoni che emetteva; il sorriso dell'ex manager della Karasuno si ingrandì e con la lingua passò tra le grandi labbra, dandovi svariate lappate, puntando al darle il massimo del piacere che potesse regalarle quell'azione. La mente di Yachi in quei momenti invece stava andando davvero in pappa: non capiva più nulla; al suo cervello arrivavano solo le scariche di piacere e lei, invece di riuscire a formulare frasi di un senso vagamente compiuto, non riusciva a fare altro che respirare con il fiato corto ed emettere gemiti sommessi. Dopo svariati minuti, inarcò la schiena, ansimando più forte, scossa dal potente orgasmo che la stava travolgendo in quel momento: doveva ammettere di non averne mai provati di così forti, le rare volte in cui si era data all'autoerotismo. "S-sei così brava, Kiyoko-senpai." il fiato era ancora corto, mentre si abbandonava completamente sul materasso, rilasciando quelle povere lenzuola che aveva torturato fino a poco prima. Quando Shimizu si fu fatta da parte, lei si rinchiuse a riccio, grata per quell'esperienza. "Non so come dirtelo, però mi è piaciuto molto e ti sono grata per tutto ciò che mi hai fatto provare, senpai." e ora chi sarebbe stato in grado di ripassare matematica? Nella sua mente c'era solo quell'episodio e di certo quell'odiosa materia non avrebbe risolto ciò che si era affacciato al suo cuore. "Mi fa piacere, Hitoka." e di nuovo quel sorriso che la mandava letteralmente in brodo di giuggiole: era stata portata letteralmente in paradiso e non voleva uscirne così facilmente.


End file.
